I just knew it
by Raineel
Summary: I lifted my own hand, surprised when I felt my wet cheek. They were tears. Real tears. It has been a while since I had last cried. ShizNat...kind of. AU. Natsuki's POV.


**Author's note:** Full of angst. This is the start of my angsty chapters, beware for fluffiness is now officially gone from my updates. And remember, English is not my first language and this is not beta-ed.

**Disclaimer:** Bleh, I wish. But, nah I just own my ideas. That's all. The rest is just –grumbles- not mine.

* * *

**I just knew it**

"_I love you. I will wait for you until you are ready, so don't worry."_

"_I…I am sorry. I am so sorry!"_

"_It's okay. Please don't cry anymore."_

Love is said to be the best feeling of all. It is believe that if you don't love, then you have not lived. It is like a double-edge sword. Love can either bless or curse you. All depends on what you are willing to risk.

For me, love was more complicated than anything I could ever think of. But, then again, when wasn't it? Still, I feel like it was really different for me. After all, a year ago I didn't know what "love" meant.

But it could just be my narcissistic self.

I looked up. The sky was darker than usual and the sun was covered between a couple of clouds.

How funny, was God taking pity of me?

Then again, I could care less. At least, the sky was with me. At least it knew the pain I was going through.

"Natsuki."

I turned my head, not surprised to see Mikoto standing just a couple of feet away from me.

"Hey, what brings you here? I thought you planned to visit that little girl for more food?" I teased, maybe in the end, **She** did left herself inside me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I blinked. Mikoto saw my confusion and walked toward me. "You are crying." She said, lifting her hand to wipe the tears off my face.

I lifted my own hand, surprised when I felt my wet cheek. They were tears. Real tears. It has been awhile since I had last cried.

"Natsuki, should we go back to the dorms?"

I nodded. But Mikoto didn't start walking until I did. Funny, usually I was the one taking care of her. But, I didn't mind. I think I needed to be taken care of.

When I felt eyes on me, I remembered the tears and started wiping them off. Not because I was embarrassed of them. Rather, because I was scared. Scared of what they might do to **Her** if they saw my face. I was scared for **Her** and what **She** might think.

"Should I call, Shizuru?" Mikoto asked once we arrived at our shared bedroom.

I chuckled before answering, "There is no need. She and I broke up. She shouldn't see me like this. It might just hurt her more." And before I knew it, I felt myself being pushed against the door with hands around my shoulder. "Mikoto?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why!?" She demanded, suddenly angrier than I have ever seen her before in my life.

The last time was when I took Mai's food from her without telling.

It was too out of character for her. She is the childish type, the carefree one.

I was surprised she actually acted like this. But, another part of me. The one that won't admit it aloud is happy. It makes me happy to have a friend like her.

"It is okay, so please let me go." I tried to reassure her.

However it wasn't going to be easy. Mikoto was, and have always been, hard to convince.

"Natsuki was crying! Natsuki never cries!"

"It was not my intention to cry…"

I trailed off as Chie arrived and moved Mikoto off me. I allowed myself a small smile as I saw them bickering around.

"Mikoto, what the hell are you doing?"

"What I needed to do!"

"Oh yeah? You just HAD to push Natsuki against the door? Geez, I thought you liked that redhead?"

"That's not it! Natsuki was crying!"

"What?"

Uh oh.

"What is she talking about Kruger?"

Double uh oh. Chie never uses my last name unless she was pissed at me. I sighed, really was my love life this big of a deal to them?

"Nothing, really. Just let it go."

"If you don't tell me then I will call Viola!"

I flinched. Maybe I wasn't over the pain just yet. I sighed again. Chie's sharp eyes didn't miss my sudden change.

Sometimes I just didn't know who was worst, Mikoto or her.

"We broke up, that is all."

Its kind of strange. I don't feel much pain about saying those words. Because, in the end. I just knew it even though she didn't. Even if it was never her intention.

But, I was happy. I will always treasure our little moments. Our first kiss. Our first date. How she taught me how to love. All those happy memories will forever be with me.

Because I knew it from the very beginning when I asked her out.

I just knew she was going to break my heart.

* * *

**Author's note:** What people must focus on is the angst. Not about what is happening in the bigger picture. By just having the idea that Natsuki and Shizuru broke up is enough.

Please don't review if you are going to just ask me to continue. I want to hear something else too.

Also, I do plan to do another couple of one-shots but until then. This is all. I have more important things to do.

I hope this is good enough for some people to enjoy.

P.S. I am sending Heart all the chapters of "Sometimes 'sorry' is not enough", expect updates later this week.


End file.
